El final
by anime1308
Summary: Craig recibe una llamada, por fin había llegado el momento. ¿Qué clase de cosas los habían llevado a esta situación? ¿Por qué no pudo haberlo detenido a tiempo? ¿Seria capaz de decirle adiós? / Fanfic Crenny, muy pequeño y mal redactado. Es el primero de SP que hago, disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.


La música resonaba y calaba en lo mas profundo de su alma, sonidos irreconocibles para el ser humano, con tantas formas y tonos que hacían estragos en su cabeza, su vista se nublaba cada vez mas, dando paso a una oscuridad inmensa que lo sumergía y lo llevaba a un viaje lleno de extravagancia e irrealidad. Su cuerpo sentía desvanecerse, colores y objetos sin forma iban y venían en su mente que apenas estaba activa en ese momento, él solo se dejaba llevar, sintiendo su cuerpo retumbar y vibrar a son de la música.

Su alma lo pedía a gritos, movimiento, libertad, locura y el sentimiento de vida, todo aquello que se le estaba arrebatando cada segundo mientras la droga se iba adentrando en su sistema, arrebatandole todos sus pensamientos y sentir, su vida se iba mientras el joven de cabellos dorados se dejaba yacer en lo mas oscuro de esa habitación, en el centro de un mar de botellas, jeringas y cigarrillos. El aroma que destilaba aquel lugar te invitaba a hundirte en tus mas profundos y mundanos placeres, y eso es lo que ese joven hacia día tras día sin importarle una miseria la ética ni la moral.

Los últimos ecos de la canción resonaban a lo lejos, y con ellos, el sonoro ruido de una puerta abriéndose le arrebataron al chico el trance que tenia en ese momento, aunque su conciencia estuviese en un lugar muy lejano para que el pudiese saber que ocurría a su alrededor. Era un muerto en vida, un saco de piel y huesos que clamaba por un golpe, un movimiento, algo que le hiciese sentir que realmente estaba todavía en ese mundo destruido y sin sentido en el que se le había dado la obligación de vivir.

Una caricia le hizo abrir los ojos con pereza, inyectados en sangre, poco a poco pudo distinguir a la persona a su lado, pero su mente le era incapaz de formular una palabra o un susurro hacia él. Solo se consolaba viendo como sus finos cabellos caían y cubrían la deplorable vista que su cuerpo daba, pero esos ojos negros y abismales no serian detenidos por un impedimento así. Ambos sabían el porque estaban allí, aquella llamada que hizo ya había dicho todo, su pecho contrayéndose cada vez mas delataba lo que durante muchas semanas habían estado evitando, entre risas, caricias y la unión salvaje de sus cuerpos durante casi toda la noche, todas las cosas que evitaban hablar de eso, pero que lamentablemente para el azabache, también habían quebrado la posibilidad de decir lo que realmente sentía, aquellos sentimientos que se fueron formando por la desesperación al saber que esa persona...

Tantas eran las cosas que tenia que decirle, su mente estaba sobrecargada y su alma se caía a pedazos al ver a aquel que amaba en esa posición. Nunca fue una persona sentimental, ni siquiera un "te quiero" se hubo escapado de sus labios alguna vez en su vida, por lo que las palabras simplemente no salían, nada de lo que deseaba expresarle podía manifestarse. Mientras sus recuerdos juntos pasaban uno tras otro en su mente, casi como recriminándole el no haber frenado a esa persona a tiempo, dejando que se hundiera cada vez mas en la perdición, y a cambio, castigándose dejándose arrastrar por él. Nunca supo el porque, pero su desinterés en la vida lo hizo adentrarse a la vida de ese chico, el odio hacia el mundo y la existencia los unía y la falta de una razón de ser los destruía, poco a poco, dándoles algo mas profundo que mas tarde los torturaría mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Aquel que yacía en el suelo tenia conocimiento sobre lo que acechaba a la par de su visitante, esa maldita ente que quebraba tantos corazones que ni él podría compararse con su pasado de casanova. Aquel ente que se había llevado tantos encuentros en sus viajes a través de las incontables pastillas e inyecciones que habían pasado por su sistema. Incluso pudo "experimentar" una platica con ese ser. Pero todo eso fue solo una advertencia de lo que estaba por venir.

Sus ojos que antes brillaban con la luz del cielo ahora se opacaban cada vez mas, su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón latía mas y mas lento. No pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas al saber que ese seria su ultimo viaje, aunque sentía cierto alivio de poder terminar como había vivido sus últimos años, en la oscuridad, haciendo algo indebido, algo que lo había dejado en esa situación. Pero su corazón reaccionó ante el ultimo deseo que tenia su persona, aquel deseo que le hizo llamarle, porque por mas que probablemente su acompañante termine como él, no podía evitar pedírselo.

- Dime... Dime que no terminaras como yo... -Imploró forzando su mirada para enfocar los ojos de aquel que seguía de pie, observándolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? Yo te arrastre conmigo hacia esto, no puedo simplemente huir y olvidarme de lo que fui Kenny, de lo que nosotros fuimos. -Se colocó a la altura de él y tomando sus manos, le transmitió un poco del temor y la culpa que estaba cargando tan cruelmente.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto... Tu lo hiciste porque me amabas, verdad? -Declaró dejando sin aliento a su acompañante, quien solo se limito a observarlo con sorpresa. -Yo... nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos pero... creo que en verdad te ame Craig.

Los ojos del azabache se llenaron de lagrimas, la persona que mas amaba, la única persona que amo en su vida, le había correspondido... tan tarde... Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado destruirse. Si tan solo...

Un jalón en su camisa le hizo reaccionar, sus labios siendo rozados por unos tan quebrados y secos le paralizo el corazón. Un ruido seco seguido por la perdida de calor de las manos que sostenía en aquel momento terminó quebrando por completo su ser. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando y el se encontraba quieto sin hacer nada, tan solo pudo observar aquel que se había llevado su alma consigo y clamo su nombre una y otra vez, desesperadamente, hasta que su voz se hubo silenciado y sus lagrimas se hubieran agotado...


End file.
